


【水仙PWP】梦

by Crischan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crischan/pseuds/Crischan
Summary: 02年欧冠决赛后，Sheva做了一个梦。米兰核弹头Sheva x 基辅小夜莺Andriy水仙预警，PWP预警，车技糟糕预警。





	【水仙PWP】梦

米兰七号当然知道这是一场梦，毕竟他还记得他们为这阔别许久的欧冠冠军庆祝到凌晨，开启的香槟冲得他相当狼狈，只好拖着一身兴奋疲惫草草洗澡睡觉。可现在他感觉自己好得很，甚至身边还躺了一个少年——一个非常熟悉的少年，他肯定这就是年轻的Andriy。  
Sheva没有错过少年的小动作，他只是耸耸肩装作没发现自己的钱夹子被摸走，老实说他还挺想念在基辅用这一招作弄小伙伴的时光，最好能让别人气急败坏，再笑嘻嘻当作无事发生。Andriy耍了一个小把戏，却什么也没说，径直吻了上来。  
Sheva有些惊讶地眨眨眼，他尝到了阔别已久的烟草辛辣味儿，那是Andriy的瘾，也是他怀念的。板寸少年的吻莽撞又急切，舌尖闯入他的齿关扫荡，干燥的唇终于在厮磨间染上水光。年长者当然不会放任少年把握主导权，他勾着对方的舌尖缠绵，一点点舐过软腭，将这个吻拖入独属于他的危险节奏。  
Sheva太兴奋了，哪怕是现在塞给他一只呆呆的松鼠，品尝到欧洲之巅滋味的人也会狠狠爱抚它。更别提眼前的少年只套着一件基辅青年队的球衣，光裸着双腿，面色潮红地喘着气，不冲动简直不是男人。  
反正只是一场梦罢了，他想。

 

“你的肌肉看起来很不错……？”  
直到Sheva的吻已经落在Andriy的小腹，单手抚摸着他的性器，用多出七八年的经验给予它快乐时，只顾得上喘息的Andriy才憋出一句不合时宜的夸奖。年长者失笑，指尖划过稍显腹肌轮廓的青涩身体，腿部肌肉不够紧绷，还没有任凭对手生拉硬拽也固执前进的能力，但胜在足够修长，足够撩人。  
大腿内侧被吮出星星点点的红痕，年长者埋首在他的腿间，插入的第一根手指令他不由拉紧了灿金的发，仿佛借此抱怨着不满，暗示着难耐。  
Sheva的动作太过慢条斯理，等他确定开拓已经到位，决不会引发什么败兴的血案时，Andriy早就不耐烦了。年轻人的眼尾染着红，扳过Sheva的肩翻身将他按在下面，双膝跪在男人胯骨两侧，咬着牙一点点坐了下去。

 

前锋必须永远是球场上最富侵略性的一个，Andriy似乎有了这个觉悟。他挺动着腰肢上下起伏，被进入的感觉令他感到无措，隐秘的快感却顺着脊髓攀往大脑，逼他呻吟，逼他忘情。Andriy就像站在点球点前的胜负手，非要将一切揽入他的掌控范围，无论那是否超出了他的想象。  
Sheva已经忍得够久了，从纵容小家伙骑上来开始，完全不得要领的青涩固然诱人，要想爽到还得靠他自己。Andriy终于受不住羞耻心与身体快感的共同作用，趴在了年长者的身躯上，颈间滑腻的汗水一股脑蹭在对方的胸肌上，他的喘息有些断续，发颤的声线甜得像块严冬里好不容易捂化的奶糖。  
“你、你就不能动一动吗？”  
Sheva应了。他彻底接管了Andriy的身体，更为强大的腰腹力量让他显得游刃有余。骑乘终归不便于发力，他环过年轻人的背部，然后坐起身，将对方按进怀里——结果是Andriy的臀部紧贴他的大腿，陡然深入的性器换来第一声呜咽。  
性器抽插的速度不太快，却很深，深到小家伙从来不敢想象的地步。发软的腰肢不可能再允许Andriy做些什么回应，他只能全身心依靠着侵犯他的人，晕乎乎的脑袋搁在入侵者宽厚的肩上，手臂无力地扣住对方，手指一下下无意识地摩挲着此刻还不属于他的纹身，任凭呻吟泄出喉间。  
Sheva并不介意让年轻人亲身体验将来会拥有的技巧与冲击力，他顺势放倒怀里的人，终于开始宣泄他的兴奋和欲望。尽兴的撞击带给两人不相上下的快感，作为承受方，Andriy的反应更为激烈，他甚至开始哑着嗓音呜咽着拒绝，不要了，不能更多了。

 

年长者喉头滚动，低低地笑，惯性的乌克兰式意大利语倾泻而出。  
“我操得你爽吗，Andy？”  
Andriy半眯着湿漉漉的眼，神色有一瞬间茫然，旋即狠狠挠了一把对方的手臂，支离破碎的话语顽固地传入耳膜。  
他说，操，你他妈在说什么鸟语？  
……真是不出意外的答案。Sheva怔了一秒，随后好脾气地用母语重复了一遍，尽管身下恶劣加重的抽送力度暴露了什么。  
谁还能指望Andriy说出个一二三来，他只能陷在侵犯者的领域里，盲目跟随着对方的节奏，由他来给予痛苦，再由他来赐予快乐。  
Andriy在尖叫，在求饶，那都是毫无意义的挣扎，不过给身上的人增添一些乐子罢了。他抚摸着那威严的龙形纹身，在狂风暴雨中到达顶峰。

 

Sheva有些苦恼，下午他们就得启程回米兰，结果他翻遍了行李也没找着钱包。  
Andriy感到莫名其妙，上帝作证他可没有真正违法乱纪，眼前这个显然价值不菲的钱夹子又是怎么回事？


End file.
